


Origins

by adianna



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	Origins

Вот и Остагар. Дункан глубоко вздохнул и снова оглядел свой разношерстный отряд.  
Броска с намеком строил глазки леди Эдукан, поигрывая незнакомым кожаным кошельком. Далеких криков «Мои деньги! Куда делись мои деньги?», доносившихся от лагерных ворот, Дункан старался не слышать.  
Леди Эдукан его игнорировала и превентивно поигрывала фамильной булавой. Которую с воплем «Да как ты смеешь марать своими безродными лапами фамильную реликвию моей семьи!» отобрала у Броски на первой же общей ночевке. Сколько раз Дункан проклинал свое желание сплавить новоявленному кандидату в Стражи и так ненужную никому в отряде старую дубинку…

Сурана и Амелл даже тут умудрились практически влипнуть друг в друга, изучая, макушка к… ладно, предположительно к макушке, очередную контрабандой вынесенную из Башни круга книгу. Они перешептывались, пихали друг друга лбами, что-то доказывали и костерили общего друга Йована на чем свет стоит. Как понял Дункан, общий друг Йован вырвал из книги несколько важных страниц, без которых перейти от теории к практике у пары пока не получалось. После маниакального смеха среди ночи и ядовито-зеленых искр на месте лагерного костра, он предпочел оставить магов в покое.

Младший Кусланд, лишенный компании других людей, тоже предпочитал держаться в стороне и никаких хлопот не доставлял. Пока однажды вечером, когда им повезло заночевать в таверне, а не в чистом поле, он не гаркнул командирским тоном на весь общий зал:  
\- Эй, девка, эля мне и побыстрее!  
Табрис рефлекторно пробежала пол-комнаты, пока не столкнулась с официанткой и не опомнилась.  
С тех самых пор Кусланд ухмыляется в пространство и никуда не ходит без своей собаки (умный и предусмотрительный мальчик), а Табрис при виде его с остервенением кромсает еду на мелкие-мелкие кусочки.  
И если раньше долиец смотрел на нее с легким снисхождением, как на умственно отсталую дальнюю родственницу, то теперь он воротил нос абсолютно от всего и всех, и только что-то неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос. Букв «ш» там было много. 

К Алистеру, всех к Алистеру. Он все время жаловался, что ему не доверяют ничего серьезного, вот пусть и нянчится. А потом на болота их, денька так на три, пусть кровь порождений ищут.  
В крайнем случае, не убьют, так распугают.  
Впервые за всю свою карьеру Дункан искренне надеялся, что не все кандидаты переживут Посвящение.


End file.
